Lass mich nicht alleine
by Foxfeather
Summary: Frodo fühlt sich einsam (Merry / Frodo)


Titel: Lass mich nicht alleine

Autor: Foxfeather  
Email: alwest@cityweb.de

Fandom: Herr der Ringe (Buch!!!)

Rating: PG-13   
Kategorie: 

Inhalt: Frodo fühlt sich verlassen  
Pairing: Frodo / Merry  
Warnungen:  Enthält auch Andeutungen über Sam/Rosie 

Kommentar: Nicht meine erste Story, aber meine erste Herr der Ringe-Story  
Disclaimer: Tolkien forever! Hobbit müsste man sein! Ist man aber nicht, und gehören tun einem auch keine...

Es war Frühling im Auenland, der erste Frühling für die kleine Elanor Gamgee, und es würde der letzte sein, den Frodo Beutlin von Beutelsend dort erleben würde.

Meriadoc Brandybuck und Peregrin Took waren aus Buckland gekommen, um Sams und Rosies kleinem Mädchen ihre Aufwartung zu machen und wie nicht anders zu erwarten hatte die Kleine die beiden im Nu um ihre kleinen Babyfinger gewickelt. Wie sie es mit jedem tat, der in ihr rosiges Gesichtchen blickte.

Gegen Mittag des zweiten Tags ihres Aufenthalts war Pippin mit Elanor beschäftigt. Er hielt sie auf dem Schoß und flüsterte ihr nur für Babies verständliche Worte zu und Elanor strahlte ihn an und umfasste mit aller Kraft seinen Finger um ihn sich in den Mund zu stecken. Frodo und Merry standen an den Kaminsims gelehnt bei ihnen und beobachteten sie. In der Küche hörten sie Rosie und Sam das Essen vorbereiten. 

„Wann wohl der nächste von uns eine eigene Familie gründen wird?" grübelte Merry. 

Frodos Gesicht wurde ernst, hellte sich mit einem etwas gezwungenen Lächeln aber sogleich wieder auf. „Pippin wird sich die Sache bestimmt durch den Kopf gehen lassen, oder Pippin?"

Pippins Kopf zuckte hoch und riss mit entsetztem Ausdruck die Augen auf. „Ich? Heiraten? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Frodo deutete mit dem Kopf auf Elanor. „Sie steht dir richtig gut, weißt du? So ein kleines Bündel Hobbit, dem du alle deine Streiche und Tricks beibringen könntest..."

Merry lachte laut auf über Pippins entsetztes Gesicht und zog Frodo am Ärmel. „Komm, wir lassen ihn mal darüber nachdenken. Ein verheirateter Pippin, nein, welch himmlische Ruhe das wäre!" Breit grinsend wich er einem Stofftier aus, dass Pippin nach ihm geworfen hatte und zog Frodo mit sich. „Lass uns nachschauen, ob wir uns in der Küche nützlich machen können!"

Frodo lächelte, öffnete die Tür zur Küche und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Merry, der das Stofftier zu Pippin zurückgeworfen hatte, lief in ihn hinein. „Was..."

Vor dem Herd standen Sam und Rosie, vertieft in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Merry wollte gerade einen Kommentar loslassen, als er überrascht bemerkte, dass Frodo ein Zittern durchlief. Über seine Züge fiel ein Schleier von Trauer und Schmerz, den Merry nicht zu deuten wusste. Dann bemerkte Rosie sie und Frodos Gestalt straffte sich und er lächelte sie vorsichtig an. 

Sam drehte sich um und lief rot an, als er Merry und Frodo in der Tür stehen sah. Merry stieß Frodo in die Seite. „Na was meinst du? Was für eine Note verdienen sie dafür? Eine Zwei? Oder doch eher eine Eins minus?" 

Frodo zuckte mit den Schultern und räusperte sich. 

„Okay, du hast recht. Eine Eins minus. Das Minus dafür, dass ihr euch habt unterbrechen lassen", wandte sich Merry an Sam und Rosie.

Sam lief noch roter an und Rosie grinste und drohte Merry mit dem Kochlöffel. „Das hätte dir wohl gepasst, Herr Merry! Meist du nicht, es wäre langsam an der Zeit, dir selbst was zum küssen zu suchen, statt anderen Leuten dabei zuzuschauen?"

Merry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Hatten wir das Thema nicht gerade schon mal?"

Frodo hatte sich wieder gefangen. „Können wir euch irgendwie helfen?"

Merry sah ihn entrüstet an. „Aber Frodo! Meinst du nicht, die beiden könnten das alleine? Elanor haben sie doch auch alleine hinbekommen, oder etwa nicht?"

Sam war nahe daran, sich verschämt unter dem Tisch zu verkriechen.

Rosie lachte leise, dann half sie Frodo, der inzwischen auch rot anlief aus der Klemme. „Lass nur, Herr Frodo, wir sind gleich soweit. Wenn ich Sam wieder unter dem Tisch hervor locken kann."

Frodo trat in die Küche und an ihr vorbei zu einem der Schränke. „Wenn wir euch schon nicht beim Kochen", er warf Merry einen Blick zu, „beim Kochen helfen können, dann lasst uns wenigstens den Tisch decken, ja?"

Er drückte dem grinsenden Merry einen Stapel Teller in die Hand und lotste ihn hinaus ins Esszimmer. Die Worte „Kochen nennt man das heutzutage?" waren noch zu hören, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen.

Das Mittagessen verlief gesittet, die Anwesenheit eines Kindes, und sei es auch noch so klein, zügelte Merrys anzügliche Bemerkungen ein wenig. 

Im Verlauf des Nachmittags fiel es Merry jedoch immer wieder auf, dass Frodo Sam und Rosie beobachtete, wenn er glaubte, dass sie  es nicht bemerkten und immer wieder stahl sich dieser verletzte Blick in seine Augen. Die beiden Beobachteten selbst bemerkten nichts. Und Pippin war so fasziniert von Elanor, dass er es nicht einmal bemerkt hätte, wenn Aragorn und Arwen zur Tür herein gekommen wären. Aber Merry begann zu grübeln. 

Am Abend hatte Pippin Elanor so lange beim Schlafen zugesehen, dass ihm selbst die Augen zufielen. Frodo schickte Sam und Rosie ebenfalls zu Bett mit den Worten, er würde sich schon ums Aufräumen kümmern, sie hätten heute wahrlich genug getan. Merry kicherte bei diesen Worten und Sam begann wieder rot anzulaufen. Rosie grinste ihren Mann verschmitzt an und nahm Elanor auf. Mit rotem Kopf hievte Sam Pippin auf die Füße und steuerte den schlaftrunkenen Hobbit zu seinem Bett. Merry meinte, er sei noch nicht müde und wolle Frodo bei mAufräumen helfen. 

Als alle anderen verschwunden waren und Beutelsend wieder halbwegs ordentlich aussah, lehnte sich Merry wieder an den Kaminsims und sah Frodo lange an. „Also, mein Lieber, was ist los mit dir?" fragte er ihn.

Frodo sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was meinst du?"

„Glaubst du mir wäre nicht aufgefallen, dass du Sam und Rosie beobachtest? Was ist los?"

Frodos Gesicht verschloss sich und seine Hand fuhr an seinen Hals. „Nichts ist los. Die beiden sind glücklich miteinander. Sie sind wie füreinander bestimmt." Er drehte Merry den Rücken zu und nestelte am Ausschnitt seines Hemdes herum.

Wie damals, als er noch den Ring trug. Merry wurde plötzlich einiges klar. „Und deshalb schaust du sie an, als ob ihr Anblick dir ein Messer in Brust stoßen würde?" Frodos Kopf ruckte hoch, aber er sah Merry nicht an. „Ich weiß, was in dir vor geht, Frodo. Du bist einsam. Als du den Ring trugst, hast du begonnen, dich von uns allen zurückzuziehen. Um uns vor dem Einfluss des Rings zu schützen. Aber auch, weil er dich zu beherrschen begann, nicht wahr, Frodo? Weil du misstrauisch warst. Weil du Angst hattest, wir würden dir den Ring wegnehmen! Du hast uns allen misstraut, allen, außer Sam. Und du misstraust uns immer noch, richtig? Du hältst uns immer noch von dir fern. Du bist immer bei uns, aber du bist nicht länger ein Teil von uns. Du beobachtest nur aber du bist nicht mehr dabei. Der einzige, den du weiterhin an dich herangelassen hast, war Sam. Und jetzt, wo Sam geheiratet hat, wo er eine Familie hat, fühlst du dich verraten. Er hat dich im Stich gelassen! Der einzige von uns, dem du die ganze Zeit vertaut hast, hat dich verraten!"

Frodo hatte begonnen zu zittern. Eine Hand hatte er an seiner Seite zur Faust geballt, mit der anderen umklammerte er das weiße Juwel an seinem Hals.

Merry trat vor und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Frodo?"

Mit einem erstickten Schluchzer sank Frodo in sich zusammen als ob seine Beine darin versagten, ihn noch länger zu tragen. Merry fing ihn auf und hielt ihn fest.

Mit tränenerstickter Stimme begann Frodo zu erzählen. „Oh Merry! Du hast recht. Du hast so recht. Es tut weh! Ich komme mir vor wie ein Fremdkörper hier. Ich bin nicht allein, ich habe immer Sam oder Rosie oder Elanor um mich, und ich freue mich so für Sam, aber trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl, ich bin mehr allein als in der ganzen Zeit in der ich allein in Beutelsend gelebt habe! Sie tun alles für mich, umsorgen mich, als wäre ich ein Teil ihrer Familie, aber es kommt mir so... so falsch vor. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Eindringling. Vielleicht sind sie glücklicher, wenn ich weggehe..."

Merry drehte Frodo zu sich herum, zog ihn noch fester an sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sowas darfst du nicht einmal denken, Frodo! Sam wäre außer sich, wenn du weggingest!"

„Aber so kommt es mit vor, Merry! Ich komme mir vor wie eine Hülle, ganz leer und verlassen. Ich bin kein richtiger Hobbit mehr, nicht von innen. Das hier ist nicht mehr meine Welt. Ich bin hier fehl am Platz und es tut so weh, Merry, es tut so weh!"

Frodos Stimme wurde von Merrys Wams gedämpft. Er zitterte immer noch und seine Hände krampften sich um Merrys Schultern.

„Weiß Sam davon, Frodo?"

Erschrocken zuckte Frodo von Merry zurück. Mit entsetzten, vom Weinen geröteten Augen starrte er ihn an. „Nein! Bei Elbereth, nein! Er darf niemals etwas davon erfahren! Und erst recht nicht Rosie! Sie würden beide die Schuld bei sich suchen! Rosie würde sich als Eindringling sehen, die sich zwischen Sam und mich gedrängt hat, und Sam ist die Entscheidung, Rosie zu heiraten schon schwer genug gefallen, weil er mich nicht alleine lassen wollte. Wenn die beiden wüssten, was in mir vorgeht, würde das ihr Glück doch zerstören! Nein! Sie dürfen niemals etwas davon wissen. Versprichst du mir das Merry? Versprich es mir!"

Die letzten Worte schrie er fast. Er hatte Merrys Arme gepackt und schüttelte den anderen Hobbit.

„Ich verspreche es, Frodo! Ich verspreche es! Von mir werden sie nichts erfahren!"

Merry packte Frodo und zog ihn wieder an sich. Frodo klammerte sich an ihn wie ein Ertrinkender und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Merry hielt ihn fest, strich ihm durch Haar und wiegte ihn sachte hin und her. Bei sich verfluchte er den Ring und das Schicksal, das er Frodo aufgezwungen hatte. Das Ding war selbst jetzt, wo es vernichtet war, noch mächtig genug, Frodos Leben zu zerstören.

Merry wusste nicht, wie lange er da mit Frodo in den Armen auf dem kalten Steinboden gehockt hatte, als er Frodo etwas flüstern hörte.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Merry, lass mich nicht alleine..."

„Werde ich nicht, Frodo..."

Merry beugte sich über seinen Freund und küsste ihn sanft aufs Haar. „Ich werde bei dir bleiben, Frodo..."

Tränenblind hob Frodo den Kopf und küsste Merry leicht auf den Mund. Überrascht riss Merry die Augen auf. Sofort wich Frodo vor ihm zurück. Er hockte sich auf seine Fersen und umarmte sich selbst. „Es... es tut mir leid, Merry, ich..." Er stockte und starrte auf den Frußboden vor ihm. Ein Schatten überzog sein Gesicht. 

Merry blinzelte und packte dann Frodo am Arm, eher dieser sich noch weiter von ihm zurückziehen konnte. 

„Frodo! Ich meinte, was ich sagte! Ich war nur überrascht, dass du... ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet..." Frustriert darüber, dass ihm nicht die richtigen Worte einfallen wollten, zog er Frodo zu sich und küsste ihn zurück. Der Hunger, mit dem Frodo ihm antwortete und die Verzweiflung, mit der er sich geradezu an Merrys Mund festzusaugen schien, erschreckten den jüngeren Hobbit tief. Was musste in all der Zeit in Frodo gefressen haben, das solche Verzweiflung, solche innere Not hervorrufen konnte! 

Merry beschloss in diesem Augenblick, alles für Frodo zu tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um diese Not zu lindern.

Nach einer unmessbaren Zeit gab Frodo ihn frei. „Lass mich nicht allein..."

Es war eine Frage, und Merry beantwortete sie, indem er aufstand und Frodo auf die Füße zog. Ohne weitere Worte zog er ihn mit sich zu Frodos Schlafzimmer. In aller Stille entkleideten sie sich und krochen unter Frodos Decke. Sofort kuschelte sich Frodo eng an seinen Cousin. Im Schutz von Merrys Armen war er bald eingeschlafen.

Merry lag noch lange wach und beobachtete Frodos vom Schlaf entspanntes Gesicht. Er ahnte, dass es eines der letzten Male sein würde, dass er es in Ruhe betrachten konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Frodo seine Krise überstanden. Er holte Luft, um Merry zu danken, aber der hielt ihm den Finger an die Lippen. Frodo lächelte ihn an und küsste ihn noch einmal liebevoll, dann stand er auf und kleidete sich an.

Niemandem fiel es auf, dass Frodo seinen Tag mit einer Energie begann, die er schon lange nicht mehr gezeigt hatte. Nur Merry bemerkte die Veränderung und ihm wurde klar, dass sich seine Ahnung bewahrheiten würde. In nicht allzu ferner Zeit würde Frodo sie verlassen.


End file.
